Zycron's Journey
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Zycron investigates what his younger brother has said about the Johto Region. In his findings, he discovers many surprising facts.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Zycron Shade stepped off the boat to his childhood home of Littleroot. He had heard of the hardships his younger brother, Zed, had to deal with in this region, called Johto by the locals. His mother had came with him to see that the house was still there, and spent one night there, seeing Zycron off on his journey. He had decided, for his brothers sake, to save this region from the evils that now inhabited it. He had thought them disbanded, but he heard from Zed that Team Rocket was back. there was also a strange person that Zed merely called Arget, a word from the Inheritance Cycle series they both liked to read meaning Silver.

Zycron started by visiting his old friend Professor Elm. He was a bit surprised when Lyra's Marill greeted him. From what Zed had told him, Lyra had saved his life.

Lyra came up to him after saying "Hey! You look awfully familiar, do you know Zed? I told him to keep me updated."

Zycron, surprised by the recognition, replied with, "Yes. I know Zed, he is my younger brother. My name is Zycron, and by that Marill following you around, you must be Lyra."

Lyra then said, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Brother of Zed." She held out her hand, which Zycron shook.

Afterwards, he met the Guide Gent he remembered from his childhood. They exchanged stories of their adventures over a cup of tea. It turns out Gent knew that Zed was Zycron's younger brother, and decided to help him out by giving him the map card. Chico, the Chicorita that Elm had given Zycron, smiled at these words.

This is the end of the first chapter of Zycron's quest for vengeance. He will continue to investigate these rumors of Team Rocket coming back after so long, as well as this mysterious Arget.


	2. Chapter 2: the encounter

Zycron made his way up to Mr. Pokemon's house. along the way, he saw Joey, a trainer who he had met a few times before, battling another youngster with his Rattata. Zycron made sure to stop by the Old Man's house to collect a spare Apricorn Box. He then went north to Mr. Pokemon's. Like that time so many years ago, he was given an egg to bring to Elm. As soon as he left to bring the egg to Elm though, his Xtransciever rang. It was Elm.

"Zycron! Someone broke in and stole a Pokemon! It looked like they were heading your way! Be careful!"

"Okay, Professor, calm down. What did he look like?"

"Red hair! Something happened like this when your brother started his journey too!"

"Click!..."

The professor had hung up. Zycron had a good guess at who the perpetrator was: Arget, the same trainer who had attacked his brother, Zed. Zycron ran back to Guide Gents home. Along the way, he ran into the trainer.

"You must be Arget. Do you remember someone named Zed?"

"What are you talking about? Get out of my way, I will be the strongest trainer in the world!"

Zycron put a hand on his shoulder.

"To do that, first you will have to beat me."

"It will be a pleasure, with this Pokemon i stole."

Zycron easily beat Arget. He then went to the Professor's lab to tell him what happened. After talking to his mom and telling her to take care of Zed, Zycron continued on his way to beating the elite four again. After all, why not do it while he was back?

This chapter ends here.


	3. Revelations

Zycron approached the house of the man he sought. He had been told if he had any questions about Team Rocket to go ask him. Before Zycron knocked on the door, a mans voice said "Enter" and the door opened. He was greeted to the sight of a suited balding man with a cream colored Persian.

"I've heard news that you wanted to see me," explained the man. "It's nice to meet you, Zycron, my name is Giovanni."

"The Ex-Leader of Team Rocket?" Zycron asked him. Giovanni nodded.

"I hope you don't attack me. It took days before the last person healed up enough. My Persian is very, shall we say, protective of me."

Realizing the warning, Zycron politely shook his head. "All I want is the news you called me about. The problem in Unova, another place Zed had traveled to."

"Then you won't be disappointed. From the two agents that still see me as my boss, and who i constantly punish for their criminal deeds, a syndicate group called Team Plasma is causing trouble. I would ask those two to clean it up for me, but all they care about is a stupid Pikachu owned by the kid that cost me my job."

Zycron just nods politely, understanding the predicament.

"I have one question for you then," Giovanni told him, "Will you help me stop them?"

Zycron smiled at the direct question. "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Giovanni. I will travel to Unova and stop them. also, I'm glad you stopped your criminal ways after that, incident, a while back."

Zycron shakes Giovanni's hand, and the two arrange for Zycron to travel to Unova by plane.

what happens next will be revealed later.


	4. Renewal

Zycron stepped off the plane to Mistralton City. He and Espeon recognized this place from one of his and Sera's journeys. The gym leader Skyla lived there. He was surprised when he heard someone call out his name.

"Zycron! It's been a while." the voice said.

Zycron turned to find a very familiar face looking at him. "Good to see you, Professor." He smiled.

"Just call me Cedric now, we are both adults," Cedric Juniper told him, "So, what brings you back to the Unova region?"

"A request from an old enemy turned friend. I heard that there is a criminal syndicate here, and that they have destroyed New Leaf Town in Johto." Zycron replied.

"Oh... I've heard of this group... I wouldn't mess with them. i just have one question. Didn't your younger brother, Zed, move here? I heard the news from my daughter, but he never came." Cedric told Zycron.

"Zed did come, but things were... difficult. he had to move to the Kalos Region after something happened." Zycron replied, then went on his way, noticing something happening on Celestial Tower.

Once Zycron got there, he saw dark storm clouds surrounding the tower.

"This can't be good..." he thought out loud.

Zycron ran to the top, disturbed that no Pokemon were to be found, to find a familiar figure standing there, the Pitch Black Dragon, Zekrom at his side.

"Greetings, my old friend," the trainer said, "It's been quite a long time."

Zycron looked in shock. It was N. And he was wearing his Team Plasma robes. Zekrom roared and stood behind his master in malevolence. Team Plasma was back...


	5. Sorrow

Zycron looked at N in surprise.

"N? What's going on? Why are you wearing those robes?" Zycron asked out of disbelief.

"Let's just say, Ghestis and I have come to an agreement," came the reply.

Zekrom's rumbling voice filled Zycron's mind, " _The Warrior of Truth... What will you do against the Ideals of the world?_ "

Zekrom then flew off, N on his back. The force of Zekrom's ascent knocked Zycron off his feet. He had hoped never to see that horrid black dragon ever again, especially after it had attacked him and Sera. there was only one thing to look for: the Vast White Dragon. Reshiram.

Zycron and Espeon ran back down the tower's stairs, just to run straight into Cedric Juniper.

"Did you see that?! That looked like Zekrom!" Juniper said excitedly.

Zycron looked at him with a grim face and said "It was...". Then the Holocaster rang.

"Urgent News! Nacrene City has just been wiped off the map! Only a few survivors have been spotted! Among them is Gym Leader Lenora, who is badly injured! We will keep you updated!" The newswoman said.

Zycron stared in shock at the now deactivated Holocaster. Nacrene, a town he had often visited with Sera, was destroyed...

"I've got to go, Cedric! You keep safe." Zycron yelled as he ran towards the town, calling out a Pidgeot to fly him there, "And keep me posted via XTransceiver!"

"Got it!" Cedric yelled back.

Zycron, tears now openly streaming from his eyes, whispered out loud, "I will destroy you, Team Plasma, for destroying so many towns I love. No one messes with this world like that and gets away with it, or my name isn't Zycron Shade."


End file.
